Your Heaven's a Lie
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: He would do anything to make Ryoma his, even though he has to lie, cheat and steal the boy so no one can have him. Fuji x Ryoma, Tezuka x Ryoma, Fuji x Tezuka(?). boys love. chan. Dark!ooc(?) Fuji.


Disclaimer: all characters belonged to Takeshi Konomi or otherwise stated. The title (Your) Heaven's a Lie and lyric are shamely taken from Lacuna Coil

Pairing: Fuji Syuusuke x Echizen Ryoma, implied Tezuka Kunimitsu x Echizen Ryoma(?) and Fuji Syuusuke x Tezuka Kunimitsu

Warning: Boys love. Chan . Rated M for Mature audience, dark theme, implied cruelity and angst. Dark! Fuji. OOC (maybe? I haven't watch the series yet and I just read up to volume 5 + fanfics)

A/N: since FFNET policy won't allowed me to archieve the full fic delights, you can read the whole thing at my livejournal dot com slash users slash meineliebe slash 11981 dot html

Beta-ed by Amanda Kruger (much thanks!)

**Your Heaven's a Lie**  
G. Arnet

* * *

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay  
Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice __that you've been here  
Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie  
Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free (yeah)_  
-- Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil

It was easy in his mind: to bend and twist this body on the bench, to unzip the blue and white uniform, to stroke the silky skin under the shirt, to lick the salty sweat.

He loved to stroke, to lick, to taste, to make the boy hard under his cool fingertips and felt the younger boy's body shivered and trembled and moaned with suppressed-and-ready-to-erupt desire. He breathed in the other's damp raven hair deeply. The younger boy was sweet and damp from the afternoon practice.

The others had gone home for the day since the forecast and the weather screamed afternoon downpour. But the shorter boy stayed to catch last minutes practice.

Oh how he wanted this boy under him!

Now.

Echizen Ryoma was so sweet and tasty. So sickening sweet. The first time he observed the future pillar of Seigaku, he noticed the lithe body glided on the tennis court, flying from one corner to another to catch and hit the ball with such a grace. He was talented. A talent that could rival his prodigy status in the future, and that alone attracted him.

And he was the only one who could make this body respond with such a passion, thrumming under his touch. He loved to make Ryoma's cat eyes bright with lust and glistened with wetness. He loved to tease his kitten until he pleaded and cried to the edge. They were barely even started.

The power over Ryoma intoxicated him, choking him with dark satisfaction over the sweet surrender. He liked to slide his hand on the boy's back; up and down, up and down, and down. Ryoma would gasped and writhe under him. He grasped Ryoma's bare back and his other hand kept its ministration /there/ while his mouth was busy sucking the tender skin on Ryoma's shoulder blade and kissing and licking the perfectly tanned throat. Biting the skin there earned him a yelp and a moan.

Ryoma's sounds were addictive to his ear. He was hot and trembling with rage and lust and greed for more. His light brown hair was damp and sweat trickled down his cheek onto the body under his.

They were already half naked, with his uniform front opened wide and the shorter boy greedy hands started to roam across his sensitive skin. He quickly divested the rest of the Ryoma's clothing except his shorts, but they wouldn't stay on for long either. Not with what he would likely do to the delicious body in his possession. The hard heats between their bodies were pressing insistently like irons.

Ryoma mewled and twisted and arched his body, pressing his chest against the older boy, brushing both their bodies and exhilarating the feel of skin on skin. The older boy's paleness and Ryoma's bronze glaze skin grinding sweetly.

His smile was predatory. Ryoma was so sensitive! So responsive! God, he couldn't, wouldn't get enough of this younger body once he tasted him!

He took a piece of cloth, a forgotten headband from a nameless junior, and covered the golden eyes. Ryoma whined but he swatted the other's hand away and fastened the band around him tightly.

Yes, yes. He wanted this boy now. So perfect.

A movement at the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked up and saw another tall man by the door and the shocked eyes behind a pair of glasses watched him stalking his claim on Echizen Ryoma on the bench. He knew his team captain would come at this hour. He had timed it perfectly. He watched as his Captain's face drained of all colors. He locked his gaze with those of his Captain. He grinned inwardly from the look on Tezuka Kunimitsu's face. Did you see Tezuka? Ryoma was HIS. /His/. Not Tezuka or any other boy.

Tezuka's face was drained of blood and pale white. The beginning of thunder was loud from afar yet there were only the sound of harsh breathing and two people inside this room. Tesuka's body shook, trembling, suppressing the need to rip him off, away from Echizen Ryoma, his oh-so-called Pillar of Seigaku. His hands were clenched into tight fists on his either sides until the knuckle were white. His lips were trembling as he stood rigidly. He watched as painful emotion flickered fleetingly behind those glasses.

He looked challengingly into Tezuka's eyes. The older and taller boy turned and left hastily and quietly.

He chuckled amusedly and shifted his gaze at Ryoma.

Ryoma obliviously collapsed on the bench drenched in sweat and felt boneless, like his bones had melted and seeped out from his body through his pores. He was sore and arching everywhere. He wrenched the blindfold from his face and looked at the older boy with sated eyes.

They kissed sweetly, long and deep. The thundering sounds and the gathering clouds rumbled outside.

He told Ryoma to get into the shower and they would walk home together even though his house was in the other direction from Ryoma's. He looked around and smiled as the smell of sweet sweat, cum and sex heavily permeated the air. No matter. It was going to rain anyway so the scent of rain and grass from outside would wipe it out. He kissed Ryoma and swatted his sore bottom playfully as he got up. The storm was coming. The needed to get home.

* * *

Ryoma finished his shower first. He decided to wait outside. He went out the locker room and building and bumped into a taller and harder body. He almost fell down when a hand caught him. He looked up and stammered. "Ah, Buchou. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Tezuka gazed at him. Something flickered in his eyes for a second. Like sadness and something else. But it couldn't be. Could it? Ryoma thought he had imagined it. The glasses Tezuka wore obscured a deeper look. He shook his head. His sempai only let out a hmm and stared at him intensely and his lips thinning.

"Ah," he stammered. Then he blushed. Lately he felt his captain stared at him a lot. And those intense eyes featured in his wet dreams even more. Although his need was sated for a moment, it didn't stop the blood from rushing south to his horror and his guilt for his lover. He was /not/ aroused by his Captain! His face reddened like a ripe tomato, when he realized they were standing too close and his Captain was slightly bending his face, his lips parted. As if he...he wanted to...

"Ryoma-kun? You're waiting for /me?"

And they sprang apart. Tezuka jerked his head away and released his hand, as another voice from inside called out and a light brown head popped out. "Ara? Tezuka, you're still here?"

"Fuji."

Their eyes locked while Ryoma stared at them in confusion. "You go first/Ryoma-kun/. I'll catch with you later."

"But Syuu-sempai..."

"Go/Ryoma-kun/. I'll be with you in a minute," commanded Fuji, not missing the slight shift in Tezuka's eyes or the dangerous glint from his glasses at the mention of their endearing first names calling basis. Fuji smiled slightly but his eyes narrowed.

Ryoma nodded, still oblivious. He glanced one last time at Tezuka (with a bit of longing), but neither of them paid any attention. He bit his lower lip and chewed. "Mada mada dane." He shrugged and left, shouldering his bag.

Ryoma didn't look back, but if he did, he would see sparks dancing like thunder between the Captain and the Prodigy. He didn't know yet he couldn't help but feel the chill in the air like razor blades and the deep longing and the hollow emptiness inside him as he embraced his body tighter and walked away.

fin? 071105

* * *

review? ;; 


End file.
